


In Love with a Brick Wall

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates being treated like a glass figurine. Derek finally expresses his feelings but not in words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love with a Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying out this smut and it gets pretty raunchy. Let me know if you like it. And if you want this to be multi-chapter then comment below.

It felt good to take a nice soothing shower. The pack had just come back from a mission which I had crashed (as usual). But in the process of protecting my pack from vampires I fell into a swamp. And everyone complained about my smell. 

I just dreaded seeing Derek. He was very pissed when I crashed the mission now that the pack have all left to their respective homes it's just me and Derek and I doubt he'll hold back on his anger.

I finished my shower and put a towel on. I walked through the newly renovated Hale House and down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge but it was closed by a very pissed off alpha. "Hey Der," I said quickly and nervously. His eyes flashed red indicating his irritation. 

"When I made you an Emissary Stiles, I gave you a big responsibility to this pack. Which means you can't be irresponsible and go off doing as you please. There is a reason you and Lydia stay behind," Derek gave his speech through gritted teeth and and I rolled my eyes leaving the kitchen. "Yeah cause I'm still the same useless human I was a year ago. It's not like I'm a high level magic user," I said sarcastically.

"You don't understand Stiles..." He started but I interrupted. "What don't I understand? That you just put me in the pack to keep Scott around? That you made me emissary for busy work so I won't complain? I don't know why I put up with you!" I scoffed and walked away but he grabbed my hand. 

"It's lot like that!"

"Then what is it like Derek? Hhm? 'Cause I would love to know?" I questioned. I put up with is shit on a regular basis because of Scott and because of my feelings for him. It's hard being in love with brick wall. I waited for an answer hopefully but when nothing came I rolled my eyes and headed towards the stairs. 

Derek grabbed me again slammed me into his broad chest. "You can't blame me for wanting to keep you safe," He said slowly. "Derek?" I asked as he slowly put his lips on mine. I kissed pack tentatively.

And as cliché and corny as it sounds. Sparks flew! At first it was slowly but passionate. We pulled apart and Derek looked down to my hard on pitching a tint in my boxers. A lustful grown erupted through his chest as he picked me up and carried me to his room. Our lips connected the entire.

He dumped me on my bed and his towel flew to the ground in the process. My body blushed as she scanned his lustfully. Derek jumped on the bed and took my mouth to his. This one was passionate but sloppy. And there was a lot of tongue. 

He kissed my jaw line moving down to my neck. He kissed and then progressed into sucking making my moan as he found my sweet spot. "Oh god," I moaned and he chuckled. "Moan louder for me Stiles. I want to hear you beg," Derek said huskily. 

"You're wearing too many clothes!" I said sounding embarrassingly desperate. I eyes his body cover with his dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and boots. His signature leather jacket was discarded when we entered the house. 

Derek chuckled at my out burst and stood up. He took of his shirt, pants, and shoes one by one. Leaving him on in his chiseled torso, covered with black hair, and black boxer briefs that looked like it was about to tear into two. The sight just made me moan alone and he growl and my reaction. 

Derek hopped into the bed and picked me up into his lap. I rubbed my ass into his massive bulged causing to moan deeply. "Fuck Stiles!" He moaned and I smirked. "Not yet babe," I said and got off his lap and put my lips to his underwear licking his cock through it. 

"No teasing!" He said and I giggled and continued to tease his dick. He took off his underwear and I gaped at the size of his cock. It was at least 10" inches. And thick. "Open up babe," he said grabbing my head and making deep throat his cock. 

What a revelation it was to know I don't have a gag reflex. Derek fucked my mouth with a long line of swear words and praises coming out of his mouth. 

I stopped him from forcing him self and gave him a blowjob. I moved my head up and down on it and making him moan like crazy. 

He pulled me off and pulled me to the side of the bed with my ass sticking in the air. I was thinking that he was gonna lube me up but he got a belt and restricted my hands! "Derek you ass!" I said dismayed and he chuckled. 

Then he put his mouth to my ass suddenly. I moaned loudly as he rimmed my ass. 

"Oh Derek! Use your tongue!" I begged and he complied and stared eating me out.

"Derek!" I cried. 

"What Stiles?"

"I need you to..." 

"What Stiles?"

"You know what! Sourwolf!"

"Tell me what you want Stiles, what you need."

"I need you to fuck me. With your cock! Put it in my ass!" I whined desperately and Derek chuckled. 

"Good boy," He said and abruptly shoved his shaft balls deep inside me. It should've hurt but all I could feel was bliss. "Oh baby!" I said and Derek started fucking me slowly. 

But he started going faster, harder, deeper. "Derek," I called out to him breathlessly. He took me by my shoulder and held me up while still fucking me. "Yeah babe?" He said nonchalantly. "Touch me!" I said and he rubbed his hand lightly over my neglected cock. 

"Nope, I'll make you cum just like this," he said pushing me back down into the bed. 

I moaned hopelessly as he started going harder and faster. Starting to use his werewolf powers. 

His hands dug into my hips; most likely leaving bruises.

And just like he promised I felt a familiar tightness in my gut and my orgasm came hard and randomly. My moans increased to an extreme rate. "Derek!" I shouted hysterically. "I'm close baby!" He said and I felt his seed fill me up to the brim. 

The alpha collapsed down next to me hand pulled me into the soiled bed. 

We were still panting hard. Coming down from our intense climax in each others embrace.

"You know I love you right?" He asked me and I laughed and smiled brightly. "I do know. I hope you know I love you," I told him and smiled back.

"Love me enough to not crash missions?" He inquired and I snorted. 

"Stiles!"


End file.
